1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a multi-mode pointing device, such as a 3-Dimensional (3D) remote controller. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a multi-mode pointing device for automatically being paired with an image display device. Also, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a multi-mode pointing device enable of controlling the image display device prior to the pairing.
2. Background
An image display device may display video viewable to a user. The user may view broadcast programs through the image display device. The image display device may display a user-selected broadcast program on a display based on broadcast signals received from broadcasting stations. Broadcasting may be undergoing a transition from analog to digital.
Digital broadcasting may refer to broadcasting digital video and audio signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting may be characterized by less data loss due to its robustness against external noise, effectiveness in error correction, high resolution, and/or clean and clear images. Digital broadcasting may enable interactive services, unlike analog broadcasting.
As video signals displayable on the image display device increase in type and number and more services are accessible through the image display device, a remote controller may have more buttons (or keys) to operate the image display device. A complex remote controller may cause inconvenience to the user. Accordingly, techniques may be developed including a user interface for efficiently controlling an image display device and increasing user convenience.
A remote control device may transmit a signal to the image display device in compliance with an Infrared Data Association (IrDA) communication standard and the image display device may receive the IrDA signal. Along with diversification of functions of the image display device, signals from the remote control device to the image display device may carry information of various types and the signals may be transmitted based on various communication standards.